Waking the Wolf
by dare121
Summary: Quinn is a werewolf and her wolfish side is pining after Rachel. So when the diva breaks up with Finncompetence, Quinn visits Rachel at home to cheer her up. Quinn also has a g!p. Don't read if you're not into g!peen, please.
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Waking the Wolf (1/2)  
><strong>Author<strong>: dare121  
><strong>Rating<strong>: NC-17  
><strong>Length<strong>: 3121  
><strong>Spoilers<strong>: None, for now  
><strong>Warnings<strong>: Not really any warnings either. If you don't like Supernatural fanfiction, I suggest don't read this, please. It's also slightly AU.  
><strong>Summary<strong>: Quinn is a werewolf and her wolfish side is pining after Rachel. So when the diva breaks up with Finncompetence, Quinn visits Rachel at home to cheer her up. Quinn also has a g!p.  
><strong>AN**.: This started out as a glee_kink_meme prompt but then it chose to be something else so it changed into this. This is only the first part. I think there will only be a second one, but I just wanted to give you guys something because I've been AWOL for a while. So, I don't know when I'll be able to post/write chapter 2, but just hang in there! We all love ourselves some Quinn!Werewolf, right?

**/**

"Come on, Rach. Why are you always such a prude? We're Seniors, we've been together for over two years and we still haven't done it. You won't even let me touch your boobs. Which is kind of really uncool. I mean, if you don't ever want to have sex with me, I don't think our relationship is going to work. You're, like, the only girl at McKinley who isn't putting out," Finn scratched the back of his head and furrowed his brows. He was leaning next to Rachel's locker.

"So what you're saying is, if I don't give my virginity to you you want to cease seeing me? Really, Finn? I told you I want to wait until I'm 25 to have sex with you and I thought you would be fine with that. Obviously, I was wrong," Rachel slammed her locker door shut and strutted away from Finn.

"You know, Rach. People are talking. They think I'm gay because we're not doing it and nobody ever believes me when I tell them that we've been doing it since Junior year," that stopped Rachel dead in her tracks, which made Finn run into her back.

"You've been what? What do you mean you've been telling people we've had sex since Junior year? Are you honestly telling me that you've been telling your neanderthal teammates that you and I have had sexual relations with each other? I can't believe you!" She was so mad that she didn't even see the head of blonde hair listening in on their conversation at its locker next to where she was standing. Quinn Fabray, back in her Cheerios uniform, was following the conversation with great interest.

"That's it, Finn. We're over. I've accepted the fact that you'll never match me intellectually and that you're a flat out jerk when your football team loses a game, but this! You had no right to go around, telling people that we've been fornicating!" But before she turned around to initiate one of her famous diva storm outs, she raised her hand and slapped the tall football player hard across the face.

For a second, everybody in the corridor stopped what they were doing. They were all staring at the freshly broken up couple. Then, Rachel turned around and stormed away into the opposite direction, leaving a completely disoriented Finn Hudson behind.

It took him nearly a minute to process that Rachel Berry, his crazy stalker girlfriend Rachel Berry, had just broken up with him. _She_ had broken up with _him_. He was completely flabbergasted. Never had Rachel dared to break up with him, not even over the fact that he had lost his virginity to Santana Lopez. Sure, Rachel had wanted to take a break but in the end she had returned to him like the lost puppy that she was.

Finn's entire world seemed to shake at the realization that Rachel had really broken it off with him.

But that realization lasted only a moment, because the next he was smiling his dopey smile again. Rachel didn't really break up with him. She'd be back by tomorrow and then she'd feel so bad for slapping him that she would let him do anything. He was sure of it.

By tomorrow he was sure he'd be sleeping with Rachel Berry. He didn't need to worry, he just needed to wait for a little while. Yes, he'd just spend the day playing COD with Puck and drinking some beer. There was no way that Rachel could stand being away from him for too long.

He didn't even know why he had been worried in the first place.

**/**

Quinn watched the gears turn in Finn's tiny brain. She knew that in his mind Rachel would always come back to him and she was afraid that he might be right. The beast inside her growled unpleasantly. She needed to curb her emotions or else she knew she was going to tear Finn into pieces right this second.

She needed to do something. Rachel was going to tear herself apart over this giant oaf and she couldn't let that happen. Not when she knew that her inner wolf had tethered itself to the tiny diva.

Yes, Quinn Fabray had a big secret. Well, actually, Quinn Fabray had two really big secrets.

The first one, the one that she had been hiding the most, was that she came from a long line of werewolves that had been living in Lima for hundreds of years. Lima being so quiet and harmless had been the perfect place for the ancient werewolves to settle.

Quinn was their youngest daughter but since her older sister, Franny, had been disowned by their parents for forming an intimate bond with a Vampire up North, Quinn was in line for being the next Alpha of her pack after her father died.

She knew she had imprinted on Rachel the moment they met in kindergarten and she had pushed Noah Puckerman into the sandbox for kicking Rachel in the shin. The beast inside her knew then what it knew now, that it wanted Rachel more than anything else.

But Quinn knew that she couldn't have Rachel. She would never subject the tiny diva to a life with the pack when she wanted so desperately to be on Broadway. Knowing how much bigger Rachel's dreams were, she knew she could never force Rachel to live with her in hiding. You didn't hide Rachel Berry and Rachel Berry just simply couldn't be hidden.

At least, when she finally did choose a less extravagant mate, she knew that her parents wouldn't be angry with her for being a flaming homosexual. To be exact, Quinn knew that she didn't need a male mate to procreate. And that was where her other giant secret came into play. Quinn had been born with male genitalia. She was well within her right to choose a female mate. To be exact, she was required to choose a female mate so that their child could become the next Alpha after she died.

That didn't make her feel any better about the whole Rachel thing, though.

But she knew that, even though she could never have Rachel herself, the brunette deserved a much better mate than Finn Hudson. She wouldn't wish Finn upon her worst enemy, which would be, incidentally, Finn himself.

So she tried to think of a way to keep Rachel away from the quarterback without actually having to talk to her, but no good ideas would come to her. And she needed to act fast because usually, Rachel couldn't stay mad at Finn for too long. She didn't understand why the diva chose to stay in such a clearly abusive relationship. Finn treated her like dirt half the time and the other half he treated her like she was his property.

_Calm down, Quinn, calm down. No need to get riled up now. Don't tear him to shreds_, she was more than angry at him but she forced her eyes back to her locker. She had to focus on Rachel, not on the giant doofus. She would have to talk to Rachel today, make her see the errors of her ways, _and claim Rachel and her sweet Jewish ass in the process. No, Quinn! Down, girl!_

**/**

Quinn swallowed hard as she stood in front of the Berry house and wondered how to go about convincing Rachel that Finn was no good for her. She was more than a little scared of what her inner wolf might do as she pressed the doorbell and waited for the tiny singer to open the door.

She knew from Glee club that Rachel's dads were both doctors and worked late on all weekdays, so she wasn't worried about running into any disgruntled parents. She, specifically, had never been mean to Rachel, but she knew that some of the other Cheerios and definitely more than a few football players often picked on the brunette. And Finn had never tried to stop them. Just another fact Quinn hated about Finn.

Quinn froze in shock as the door opened slowly to reveal Rachel Berry in the tiniest shorts Quinn had ever seen. Granted, she was still wearing her owl sweater, which covered the upper part of her body quite nicely, but _damn_, those legs!

"Quinn! What a surprise! What are you doing here?" At least Rachel seemed genuinely happy to see the blonde, which made Quinn's heart flutter erratically in her chest. Sure, Rachel and her had never been really close, but she'd always had an eye out for the brunette and made sure that when she was around, the tiny diva was safe from all slushie attacks. They had tentatively bonded over that.

"Hey, Rachel. I was just wondering if maybe, after your break up with the jer- I mean, with Finn, you might want somebody to talk to?" She stuffed her hands into her Cheerios sweatpants and crossed her fingers. Her inner wolf was roaring inside her ears and she knew that she was taking a big risk, being near a freshly single Rachel right now, but she didn't care. She just needed to make her feel better. It was more than mental, it was a physical need to care for the girl she had imprinted on.

"That's really sweet of you, Quinn. Would you like to come in?" Rachel's smile was so bright and thankful that Quinn had to physically restrain herself from grabbing her and hugging her so tight, that their bodies would fuse together. She could only nod.

**/**

It didn't take long for the both of them to end up in Rachel's room, after the brunette had taken it upon herself to show the blonde Cheerio her entire house, which Quinn actually didn't mind. She liked having a reason for Rachel to hold her wrist in a firm grip while she dragged her through the rooms.

Now they were both sat on the brunette's bed and Quinn didn't know what to do or say. Sure, she wanted Rachel to stop pining after Finn but at the same time she didn't want to reveal to the brunette that she was different in any way, shape or form.

"So... I couldn't help but to overhear why you guys broke up in the first place," Quinn had her hands in her lap and tried not to stare at Rachel for too long while still trying to maintain a healthy and polite amount of eye contact. Why did this have to be so hard?

Her skin burned hot and she could feel the tell-tale signs of her beast taking over the longer she was in Rachel's presence, so she tried to focus her mind on why she had come here.

Rachel sighed wistfully.

"Deep down I know that Finn didn't mean to do any harm, he's just really self conscious about how people perceive him, especially his peers and football buddies. I don't know why it hurt so much to hear him make up our sex lives. I guess it just seemed like he made me out to be some... stupid girl who had sexual intercourse with him the second he asked for it... Maybe I should just forgive him..." Quinn gritted her teeth, her canines dangerously close to changing into a much more feral form but she restrained herself with all her might.

She managed to hold onto her human side and grabbed Rachel's hand softly with her own.

"Rach... you shouldn't forgive him so easily. He already thinks he can get away with anything. Don't make it any easier for him. If you keep giving in to him, what makes you think that the next time you refuse to give it up to him, he won't just take what he wants, knowing that he will get away with it anyway? That's not to say that I think Finn would do something like that, but you can't always let him walk all over you. I see more than you think, you know. He isn't good for you," she squeezed the hand between her fingers and Rachel startled upon the heat that radiated off of Quinn in waves.

Never in her life had she felt such a warm, loving touch. It felt more intimate than it should have been, like there was something that Quinn didn't want her to see. Like she had some secret agenda behind her kind actions.

"You don't know him like I do, Quinn. Finn is a good guy. He doesn't hurt me on purpose, he's just a little oblivious sometimes," the brunette pulled her hand away from Quinn and furrowed her brow. What did the blonde want anyway? Why was she at her house?

"I'm not trying to tell you what to do here, Rachel. I'm just saying... How often have you been hurt because Finn had one of his bad moments? He slept with Santana and he didn't even tell you. You had to hear it from Santana herself as a taunt. I just don't think he deserves you, that's all," Quinn knew she had said the wrong thing. She had clearly underestimated Rachel's loyalty to her, currently ex, boyfriend.

"We're not all perfect, blonde cheerleaders, Quinn! Just because you can have any guy you want doesn't mean I have that luxury! And Finn is a very decent guy! It's sad and disappointing that he does not respect my wish to not have sex with him until I am 25 but he is just being a normal, hormonal teenage boy! Or maybe I'm the one that needs to go with the flow. Maybe I should just give in to his advances. It's not like I'm gonna meet a better guy any time s-" her words were cut off by two strong arms that roughly pushed her down onto the mattress of her bed, pinning her down in the process.

Rachel stared up into the fiery eyes of Quinn Fabray.

But she looked different, much more feral and brutish and her eyes looked like molten gold, shining down on Rachel with a fire in them that the brunette had never seen in anyone before and that sent shivers of arousal straight to her core. Finn had never turned her on like this. With a simple look.

"No Finn," it looked like the blonde was desperately trying to get the words out. Her tongue raced across her bottom lip, the open mouth exposing her longer canines. Rachel didn't know what was going on but she was afraid to say anything in fear of Quinn getting angry at her. "No... Sex... Mine, mine, mine..."

Quinn's hands were wrapped tightly around Rachel's wrists, keeping her in place as she obviously tried to take control over her own body. The blonde was shivering, her brows twitching and her teeth gritted. Her lids fluttered and Rachel watched as the gold started to return to its natural, hazel color. Quinn's heaving chests started to even out as she loosened her grip on Rachel's wrists, though still keeping her in place.

The long canines started to grow back to their original sizes and the blonde's face stopped looking so animal like and returned to its soft, feminine way. Quinn was still breathing deeply, but she didn't look Rachel in the eye anymore, her lids were closed tightly.

"I'm sorry, Rachel. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for that to happen," she wanted to roll off of Rachel and to let her go but she couldn't. Her body still wasn't cooperating with her. At least she had managed to reign in her inner beast and to stop making growling cave man speech at the brunette.

"Quinn... You're scaring me," Rachel didn't know what to think. Quinn had definitely transformed into something that wasn't entirely human. She was afraid to even think about what might have happened had Quinn not been able to stop whatever transformation she was going through.

The cheerleader blinked a few times, then she lowered her head gently to Rachel's level and started to nuzzle the side of her face with her nose. Rachel lay frozen underneath her.

"I'm sorry I scared you... I'd never hurt you," Quinn's voice was a quiet whisper as she continued to love Rachel's face with her own. She rubbed her nose against the diva's and pressed a tiny kiss onto her forehead, effectively stopping whatever train of thought Rachel might have had in its tracks.

Quinn was kissing her.

Quinn was _nuzzling_ her.

Quinn had her pinned to the bed.

Quinn had changed into something that seemed more beast than person.

She seemed to be missing something. And then there was still that growled profession of property that Quinn had spoken to her. _Mine, mine, mine_. She didn't know what to think of this situation.

"Maybe you should just... let me go? And we can talk about this, whatever this is." Quinn was obviously still struggling with herself and Rachel wanted to at least get a table between them before attempting anything with her.

"I c-can't," Quinn's eyebrows furrowed in pain. "You have no idea how hard it is, to- to keep myself in check around you. It just- I need this, okay? Just let me love you for a second." The blonde's head lowered itself further until Quinn's nose was pressed firmly into Rachel's pulse point, her lips rested unmoving against the soft skin.

Rachel swallowed.

"Can you at least tell me what you are? I mean, obviously, you've been hiding something from all of us and I would really like to know what I'm dealing with, seeing as I'm basically at your mercy here," the second Rachel said it, she knew she had said something really wrong.

Quinn made a low growl in the back of her throat and pushed her hips against Rachel's thigh. And that's when Rachel felt it.

"Sh-shouldn't say things l-like that, Rach. Please, don't- don't make it hungry f-for you. Anymore, 'n it already is-s," Quinn seemed to have lost complete control over her body as she ground the hard member in her pants against Rachel's thigh, breathing tiny mewling sounds mixed with growls into the brunette's ear.

"What are you talking about, Quinn? What am I making hungry?" Trying subtly to free her thigh from the insistent bulge rubbing up against her, Rachel chanced a look down to where Quinn's hips were still moving consistently back and forth. But the view was still obscured by her cheerios pants.

"The wolf-f in me."


	2. Chapter 2

**Title**: Waking the Wolf (2/3)  
><strong>Author<strong>: dare121  
><strong>Rating<strong>: NC-17  
><strong>Length<strong>: 3175  
><strong>Spoilers<strong>: None, for now  
><strong>Warnings<strong>: Not really any warnings either. If you don't like Supernatural fanfiction, I suggest don't read this, please. It's also slightly AU.  
><strong>Summary<strong>: Quinn is a werewolf and her wolfish side is pining after Rachel. So when the diva breaks up with Finncompetence, Quinn visits Rachel at home to cheer her up. Quinn also has a g!p.  
><strong>AN**.: Since LiveJournal was being a massive bitch, I decided to only update the story to fanfiction net, so here it is, chapter 2. I'm not done with it yet, that's why you'll get a chapter 3. I hope you enjoy this. I am just so pissed at LJ right now.

**Disclaimer**: None of this belongs to me. Duh.

**/00/**

"_The wolf-f in me."_

Rachel's eyes widened as she watched the struggling cheerleader above her. Was this some kind of elaborate joke that Quinn was playing on her? Had she drugged her somehow? Maybe that was the reason she kept thinking that Quinn's features changed so rapidly.

"This isn't funny, Quinn. Please let me go," she tried to wriggle herself free from the clutching hands of the blonde predator, but to no avail. Quinn's grip was tight. Not painful, but definitely too tight to allow an escape. "I mean it, my dads will be home any second now and if they find you here molesting me, they're not gonna be happy. You know we have excellent contacts at the ACLU and could very well sue your family. I certainly wouldn't want it to come to that but you leave me no ch- _mhh_!"

Unbeknownst to Rachel, her tendency to ramble had the opposing effect on the young werewolf than the one she was originally going for. Instead of making her see the errors of her ways or frightening her into letting go, Quinn's wolf slowly managed to gain the upper hand with every word she said.

"_Mhh_- Quinn, no. Stop it, pl-_mhh_, please," Rachel shut her eyes tightly in an effort to blank out the feeling of soft lips pressing insistently against her own. Extremely velvety lips that sent unwanted tingles down her spine.

But Quinn had lost control over her actions, she couldn't stop herself. Hearing Rachel talk about molestation and how they could get caught any second made her privates swell with the need to mate with the tiny singer right this very instant.

She raised Rachel's wrists higher above her head and pressed them together so she could hold her down with her left hand only instead of both.

"Seriously, Quinn," Rachel's speech was interrupted by another one of Quinn's insistent kisses, "This borders on assault and if you intend to further your-" She let out a squeak as Quinn's free hand slipped underneath her left thigh and lifted it so that her foot rested, admittedly, comfortable on Quinn's ass, exposing her panties to the insatiable girl in the process.

"This isn't funny anymore, Quinn. You had your laugh so can you please let me go now? I really don't want to be... raped by someone I considered a friend," Quinn's lips, currently busy with sucking on Rachel's pulse point, stopped moving.

Her right hand trembled on Rachel's thigh and the brunette could feel her grit her teeth against her neck, which didn't really make her feel any better about the whole situation.

"It wants... to _mate_ with you, Rachel. You have no idea, how much it wants to just _take_ you right now," it seemed as if Quinn's mind was back inside her body, her right hand sliding onto the bed and gripping the material of Rachel's yellow, sunny bedspread as if in pain.

The brunette could feel the grip on her wrists slacken slightly, before the hand, that was pinning them down was ripped away as if the blonde had been shocked by an electric voltage.

"I'm so sorry, Rachel. I'm so sorry," and as if she had been struck by lighting, the blonde's body catapulted itself completely away from the diva, crashing into the corner farthest away, body wired tight and hands pressed flat against the wall.

Rachel, still not realizing that her hands had been freed, stayed exactly where she was, frozen in place, hypnotized by these eyes of molten gold.

Breathing hard, it took everything in Quinn not to resume her position on top of the diva. She knew that what she had been about to do wouldn't only have ruined her own life, but more importantly Rachel's as well. She wouldn't have been able to live with the guilt of forcing all this on the diva and taking her innocence and self-confidence while doing so.

She needed to get out of this room and fast.

"I'm sorry, Rachel. I truly am. Please, just... don't tell anyone about this. About any of this," she was about to open the window so she wouldn't have to go by the bed again when Rachel's conviction finally returned to her body.

"You are not gonna just walk out of here without an explanation!" Quinn had the window half-way open when the singer jumped out of bed and rectified her clothes. "Don't you dare leave me here like this, Quinn Fabray!"

By the time Rachel had crossed the room to the blonde, the pepper spray she kept in her bedside table at all times clutched firmly in her hand, ready to cause pain, Quinn had one foot on the windowsill.

"I can't explain it to you, Rachel. I just, I need to leave. You can't be near me right now, I can't- I don't want to- just don't tell anyone," she pulled her other leg onto the sill as well, chanced one last look at the pepper spray wielding Rachel and jumped onto the nearest tree in the neighbor's garden.

Rachel blinked, and where she could've sworn Quinn stood mere seconds ago, were now only a few leaves waving miserably in the wind.

"Son of a-" Rachel Berry didn't swear very often or even at all. But being molested and almost assaulted by the head cheerleader and then seeing her vanish into the cool mid-summer air like she was some kind of trained assassin or ninja had her on the verge of something that was beyond description.

She was going to find out what was going on with Quinn, no matter what the blonde said. Rachel Berry didn't let herself get intimidated by anyone, not even someone who's strength was so profound that even her daily workouts on the elliptical didn't help any.

Living and surviving High School with people like Azimio and Karofsky around had taught her one thing: Letting yourself get bullied into hiding didn't solve a damn thing. You needed to stand up to them, show them what you were made of. They may not let up but at least you showed them day after day after day that you will not lose your self-respect just because you got slushies tossed in your faced every day.

Oh no, Quinn Fabray didn't know what she was in for.

In all her determination to find out what exactly was up with Quinn, the tiny diva didn't even realize that her mind wasn't dwelling on the fact that she had broken up with Finn that day in school. She didn't regret it like she usually did, she didn't even make a chart on how to get him back. No, instead she worked on her plan to get Quinn Fabray to expose herself to her.

With Finn Hudson nothing but a distant memory.

**/00/**

The moment Quinn arrived home, the first thing she did was enter her room through her own window. She knew her parents were home and she also knew that they knew that she was home. But they had an agreement. Whenever the young werewolf chose to enter the house through her window, she didn't want to be disturbed, for whatever reason, so her parents left her alone.

Locking the door to her room just in case, she slumped over to her bed, exhaustion slowly taking over her heated body. Fighting her wolf had been hard and tiring, so she lay down on her bed, let her shoes and socks fall to the floor and pushed out of her sweatpants and boxer briefs, her still erect cock jutting into the air, still swelled to the brim with excitement for a girl it could never have.

She ripped off her cheerios top and her bra next until she lay completely naked on her bed, her left arm acting as a pillow under her head while her right flitted lightly over her breasts and her abs, down to her quivering meat.

She needed release or else she'd never be able to sleep.

Gripping the stiff, hot penis tightly, she imagined what it would be like to have Rachel's mouth on her. She began pumping up and out, rubbing her thumb over the head of her cock, lubing it up with her own precome. Rachel had seen who she was, Rachel was probably scared of her now.

Quinn yanked hard on her dick, as if to punish herself and her uncontrollable desire. She threw her head back as she imagined Rachel's tongue licking her cock from the base to the top, her mouth so hot, sucking on her meat like she would on a lollipop. She'd probably be really good at it, she seemed like the type of girl that didn't shy away from pleasing her partner in any way possible.

Biting into her bottom lip, she tried to keep the moans at bay as she slowed her hand to a torturous pace, drawing it out in the process. Rachel's hands would look so tiny on her big cock. A twinge of bitterness surged through her haze of pleasure.

She would never get to see Rachel anywhere near her dick, because Rachel couldn't be with her, Rachel _shouldn't_ be with her, Rachel deserves someone better, someone who could take her to New York and let her sing. Someone who would be able to give her anything she needed.

Her fist slowed to a stop at that thought.

This wasn't going to work. Sure, bringing herself to orgasm always gave her a few days of blissful release but the next time Rachel did anything that stirred her wolf, her arousal would return ten times worse. She either needed to mate with someone else, the thought alone made her erection diminish, or she would have to convince her parents to allow her to get home schooled.

Rachel was never going to fall for her, especially after what happened not too long ago in Rachel's bedroom and she didn't want her to anyway. At least the rational part of her brain knew that she should keep away from Rachel. Her wolfish part wanted nothing more than to ravish the diva. Whatever social situation they found themselves in.

Every time Rachel sang, Quinn wanted nothing more than to bend her over the piano and claim her in front of everybody, especially Finn.

Her cock swelled in her hand again at the thought and she resumed her masturbation a little reluctantly, this time faster, determined to get it over with fast. If she was really going to stop secretly chasing Rachel Berry, she might as well start now. This was the last time she would be picturing her for jerking off.

All it took was the mental imagine of Rachel on all fours on the bed, waiting to be mated with, that drove Quinn over the edge, her come landing on her quivering abs and the loud moan that just waited to be emitted muffled by her own hand on her mouth.

She leisurely kept on stroking her now softening cock to get the last bit of semen out of it, her breathing slowly evening out.

Even knowing that she desperately needed a shower, she still only grabbed a few tissues and wiped her stomach and hand clean, before pulling her blanket over herself and burying her head deep into her pillow. Now all she needed to figure out was who to mate with instead of Rachel. She had never been attracted to any other girls, her wolf rebelled at the thought alone.

She couldn't fathom how she was going to do it, but she knew she had to. For Rachel's sake.

**/00/**

When Rachel woke up the next morning her thoughts weren't occupied with Finn, the way they usually were. She pinned her new plan, "_How to get Quinn to spill all her secrets to me_", over her "_Maintain a healthy relationship with Finn_"-plan in front of her elliptical without even noticing the football player's name and she even managed to get dressed without thinking about what Finn would think about her, admittedly, scandalous outfit for the day. She needed to add a little bit of _sexy_ to her usual attire.

Because in all her planning and scheming that she had done the day before, she had arrived at one very simple but also crucial conclusion:

_Quinn Fabray liked her._

And Rachel was sure that it wasn't just some typical, "_I like you, let's be friends_"-like. No, she was one hundred percent sure, that Quinn Fabray had the hots for her. The hot bulge rubbing up against her panties had been more than enough evidence of Quinn being sexually stimulated, although Rachel still wasn't quite sure why Quinn possessed the ability to even, well, _get hard _in the first place.

But she knew that in due time she would have all the answers she needed if she was just patient and resilient. Two things that Rachel Berry had a lot of experience in.

So no, Rachel didn't spend one second of her morning thinking about Finn Hudson and his inability to take a hint. So it was reasonably understandable why she did a formidable double-take when she entered her kitchen, expecting to see her two fathers there, but surely not to find a grinning Finn sitting at the breakfast counter and munching away happily on a blueberry pancake.

"What are you doing here, Finn?" She seemed so genuinely surprised that even Finn, who, as already mentioned, couldn't take a hint if it literally slapped him in the face, turned his face to her in a confused, but not really concerned, way.

"I'm here to pick you up for school, like I always do, silly," he grinned and went back to his half-eaten pancake. Apparently, the moment of brief clarity and confusion he held upon Rachel's question, was over, which didn't fail in the slightest in irking the brunette diva.

"We are broken up, Finn. I told you yesterday, I do not wish to be your girlfriend anymore since you've taken it upon yourself to spread lies about me and the state of my virginity, which is still very much intact. My reputation however, not so much, thanks to you," she was fuming, which didn't go unnoticed by Leroy and Hiram, who were busy reading different parts of that morning's newspaper.

But Finn didn't notice a thing. He was blissfully oblivious in the land of pancakes that was his mind.

"You're welcome. And you know you didn't mean what you said yesterday. I still love you and I forgive you for saying those things," he swallowed the last piece of his pancake and stood up, grinning his dopey smile at her.

"_You're welcome_? _You_ forgive _me_ for saying those things? I can't believe your audacity! How dare you! Get out of my house right now!" Her hands were balled into tight fists and her eyes narrowed to tiny slits as she glared daggers at him that would have made any person with half a brain, man or woman, cower in fear. But not Finn Hudson. He felt like he was in the right.

He didn't know why Rachel was acting this way. He had done exactly what he had always done in a situation like this. He had done nothing but wait for Rachel to apologize and take him back, like she always did. Nothing had changed in the last few hours since he had arrived home from school the day before and decided to spend the day doing nothing but play CoD.

But of course, Finn couldn't know that Rachel, being as distracted by Quinn as she was, hadn't had time to feel remorse or even the slightest bit of understanding for Finn's situation. She was so angry at Quinn for running off and leaving her with no answers whatsoever that she didn't fall into her usual Finn-pattern. In that moment, with nothing on her mind but getting to school and grilling the blonde about the secrets she hid, she had as much sympathy for Finn as a lion had for a freshly hunted and killed warthog.

"Why are you acting like this? Is this your time of the month or something because that would be creepy and I don't wanna get in the way of some crazy period-woman. Puck said that one time, a girl that was on her, you know, tried to stab him with a kitchen knife," Rachel's eyes surveyed the room for a knife exactly like that but she restrained herself.

"Finn, I am sorry you have come all this way to pick me up, but it's not necessary. I do not wish to rekindle our romance and if you would be so kind as to leave the premises, I would be most grateful," Finn's eyes started glossing over the second Rachel started talking.

"What? You gotta speak English, if you want me to understand you, Rachel," now he was getting angry, too. He had driven all the way up here to pick her up and to be a gentleman and now she couldn't even use words he understood? She knew he wasn't big on all those complicated words.

What Finn didn't know was, that Rachel's temper had reached its boiling point.

"Just_ get out_, Finn! Get out and don't come back! And don't expect me to come running back into your arms like the little school girl you think I am! I have bigger fish to fry!" And without another look at Finn's confused face, she whirled around, gripped her schoolbag and stormed out of her house.

A few minutes later he could hear the sound of a car pulling out of the driveway and making its way away from the Berry residence.

The two remaining Berrys and Finn all stared after her for a few more minutes until Finn slowly turned his head towards the two men and gave them both a confused and slightly frightened look.

"Why does Rachel want to fry a fish?"


End file.
